Edge of Time Chapter 1
by Mirrorglass
Summary: With Gallifrey stuck inside the the timelock from the doctor's attempt to save them from the never ending time war, one young upstart decides that he will find a way out on his own, and gamble his life on this choice.


Part 1; Chapter 1

He had done it. One lone Timelord saved all of Gallifrey from the time war. What took thousands of others all of time to figure out, he did on his own. He and his 13 reincarnations defeated the Daleks by acting like a magician, and made Gallifrey 'disappear'. And of course, by disappear, he had put Gallifrey on a delay. Inbetween time so to speak.

To save them he had to imprison them so that the next Time War would never come to pass. Leaving the rest of that Timelords race to stay waiting for a day that could never arrive. To come back.

Sure, there were the rogues that tried to find a way out, but simply finding a way back to reality was a feat that even the greatest minds of all of Gallifrey were simply stumped, with all the time they had they could get no closer to finding a way out. The only chance they had with the said Timelord had been taken away by the Daleks yet again. But they had no choice to simply give in. Time waits for no one, and no one knew that better than the Timelords.

But as the many waited, there were a few who could not sit around and wait out the enemy. Young Timelords tried everything they could think of to try and escape the limbo that their world was in, but no matter how far back or forward in time they attempted to go, their many Tardis's could not work in this prison of timeless reality. The lords of time could no longer use their control over the past, present, and future. And that is when hopelessness lead to many to give up.

But there was one. One who saw a different method than time as a way of escape. The very place the planet currently resided in was the solution, but the method would have to entirely be upon him, and him alone. For what he sought to do could make him an outcast to his entire race..But to escape, would mean that he won over the Daleks with his action, finally ending the young Timelords need for revenge for what they had done to their race ever since the beginning of their existence.

The plan he had wouldn't be easy. First, he would have to find an old Tardis...A REALLY old Tardis. One that had the beginnings of prototype engineering that would be later scrapped when thought of as obsolete. He needed to find one that could jump into different parallel worlds. Or easier to say, Alternate realities.

Now, that kind of technology was finicky, which was never fully looked upon to begin with. If you were to get it wrong you could end up in the Void. Which was the last place that any living creature would ever wish to be. But if successful, it could take you into an alternate reality, where even the slightest difference of a change, or choice could have altered all of written history of the universe. A simple view of space, or a math equation could of been completely different depending on how it was interpreted and viewed, leading to an alternate reality.

But it was a measure that had to be done. If he were to ever escape, this would have to happen, and either the risk of the Void or persecution had to be risked.

The plan he had taken to form in a matter of two hours was laid out in three parts. First, he had to sneak into the Repair yard, manage to find a Tardis with the prototype technology, and manage to get it up and working before getting caught. It was dangerous, would be viewed upon as incredibly stupid...If it failed.

 _Tardis Repair Center; Unit 4_

The sounds of welding, energy converter's, and sounds of Tardis's trying to get a grip in reality filled the building's corridors. Lesser races would of thought that getting into a junkyard or snagging a Tardis from a repair center would be easy...But these were Timelords, everything was bigger on the inside.

Imagine a house, one story, few windows, barely anything to look at. Add in some timelord dimensional manipulation and that ordinary house turns into a ship that could hold half the human race inside. So adding that technology to every single room inside a building would instantly make the job of snagging a rare specific Tardis not only ten times as more difficult, not one hundred, not even a thousand. But a Million times harder. But luckily for this first time con, he was a Timelord as well.

The young man pressed his back against the hard metal walls of the third floor of the building, making sure he stuck to the shadows that hung against the walls. His eyes scanned room doors, names, titles, anything that would give a hint of what he was looking for. The key word he was looking for was his only gamble in his plan. He didn't know if the Tardis he looked for would be in either _Decommissioned_ Or _Obsolete_ facilities. Either way he had a fifty fifty shot of choosing the right door, or choosing a life of punishment and exile from his entire race.

But this Timelord chose to gamble his life anyway.

He ducked behind a tilted over revolving doorway that hummed quietly in a pile of junk as he entered the _Obsolete_ facility. A few repairmen walked by with crates, heading back out the door.

"I don't understand why they need all these Plasma Harmonizer's and Teslaic Monochromer's for this project, honestly anything to do with Harmonizing in general is a stone age technology."

"Not up to us, besides, there is no harm in experimenting, it's not like were going anywhere."

The young Timelord waited for them to get out of earshot before he moved again. He had made it this far on simple technical errors in security. But now he was on his own completely, his eye's would have to be keen now. To spot the Tardus that hinges on his plan, if it even was in good enough shape to repair before they caught on that he was taking a very unstable, hazardous Dimensional jumping Tardus for a joyride.

This specific one had a faulty cloaking system, and was stuck on a specific appearance, one that he had only heard once about before, and was his only lead.

He passed many ship's, boxes, and doors that all lead to an even bigger labyrinth of twisted metal. His frustration grew with every corner he passed, every oversized ship that had a broken dimensional shift.

Had it been hours? Days? Weeks? Time felt so incredibly slow, yet he kept sprinting, and his eyes scanned every detail that he took in. He felt like he was going insane.

"Boxes Boxes Boxes….Why isn't there a Circle or a Cylinder Tardis? That would be more fun."

Realizing the stupidity in that statement the young Timelord kept running. And just when hope began to dwindle, and he felt that he had only wasted his time, he passed by a cross section, and skid to a complete halt.

Sweating profusely, gasping, and utterly exhausted. His eye's had caught something familiar, and not in terms of feeling like you had already seen that same tree after getting lost in a forest, this feeling couldn't be measured of finding an object that you put your life upon.

He backtraced his steps, and his eye's came upon a wide door. But this was no normal average doorway that Earth had, this was a unique door. This door was a sliding wood door. Commonly found in the Feudal era of Japan that adorned many buildings. It bore the emblems of the timelords on the bottom panels of the door. And from the top of it was an iron hook, that held aloft a paper lantern that also adorned a timelord emblem, but was in bright red ink, so one would easily get convinced it was a worn symbol of Japan. But those who knew Timelord words, knew it was the word for Timelord.

And this. Was the Fabled Tardis that held long abandoned technology. And that was the annoying part, now the hard part.

The young Timelord came to the wide doorway, he touched the wooden frame of the door, and the lantern above him hummed quietly, lighting up for a second before it's glow vanished. He gripped the indent on the panel and slid the door open, where complete darkness awaited inside.


End file.
